Don't Close Your Eyes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And it was just so familiar. Just ten years ago, she had gone through this same thing with her husband. It would have been so easy to just walk away from this, to not subject herself to the pain and loss all over again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, people! This was a little project I started well over six months ago, then set it off to the side, and I had intended it to be a oneshot songfic. But when I showed it to a good friend, Essy, she begged me to finish it, and even jumped in to help. Then it evolved into this. And I'll warn readers now: Get your tissues. This is a VERY sad story. (lip quivers) We were both crying as we wrote it. So read, enjoy, and please review with your thoughts and comments.

Disclaimer: Not ours!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The living room was quiet, and the only light was a soft lamp in the corner of the room that bathed the room in an ethereal glow. Cameron sighed softly and stroked the head of hair that rested in her lap, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she tightened the blanket around the shivering form in her lap.

He continued to shiver, and she carefully leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling his upper body along so that he was resting against her chest and between her legs. She rested her chin on the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly to her.

"Allison?" His voice was so unexpected that she jumped, and she quickly chided herself and smoothed her palm over his cheek.

"What is it, Greg? I'm right here," she murmured in his ear, and he leaned his head back against her shoulder. He didn't speak again, but she kissed his neck and gently rubbed his abdomen.

She wanted so badly for all of this to be some hideous nightmare, but every time she opened her eyes, he was still lying terrifyingly still in her arms. She knew that they had so precious little time together, and he did too. So did everyone else that worked with them. So it was really not a surprise when she decided to take him home for what they knew would be the final days of his life.

The tears fell onto his forehead as she silently wept, and she somehow knew that their time together was coming to an end. It just hurt so much to think about it.

Later that night, he started missing a breath once in a while, and she knew it wouldn't be long. With shaking fingers, she called Wilson in hopes that she was wrong, but he only confirmed what she was dreading. He agreed to come right over, and Cameron hung up the phone, then snuggled down further into the couch with House carefully cradled in her arms.

She knew that the cancer was terminal, but some childish part of her had hoped that Wilson could cure him. House was strong enough to beat it. But here they were, only six months after his diagnosis. She had spent many nights in his arms, and oddly enough, he was the one who comforted her, not the other way around. At the beginning, he had fought, and she had been right there beside him every step of the way. But as the days melted into weeks, she could see the toll it was taking on him as the cancer ravaged his body.

And it was so damn familiar. Just ten years ago, she had gone through this same thing with her husband. It would have been so easy to just walk away from this, to not subject herself to the pain and loss all over again.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to leave the man she had come to love to suffer through it alone. And she hadn't. She had been there every moment, from the failed chemo treatments and weight loss, to his every unsuccessful attempt to shove her away. And now, she was going to be there to see him take his final breath, which she knew would kill her emotionally.

His chest suddenly halted, and she held her own breath, not releasing it until his chest rose and fell again.

Her hand drifted up and gently buried itself in his damp hair, while the other slid under his shirt, coming to rest over his slowly beating heart.

He shifted in her arms and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Shh, baby," she whispered soothingly, caressing his hair again.

The clock on the wall told her it was after midnight, and for some time, she watched the minutes creep by. And part of her wished desperately that she could stop time and stay right there with him. But his fading heartbeat and increasingly shallow breaths against her neck were cruel reminders that she couldn't.

"You'll be fine, Greg," she whispered, kissing his head. His entire body shuddered, and she gently tightened her grasp on him, as though her arms alone kept him tethered to that spot in that moment.

His breaths started coming in shallow gasps, and she held her hand over his heart again, tears flooding her eyes as she realized their hearts were beating together.

Thump, thump, breath.

Thump.

She felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest when his chest fell and didn't rise again. Somehow, she knew it wouldn't, and she splayed her fingers over his chest, sobbing as his heart ceased to beat below her fingertips.

Slowly, she sat upright on the couch, still holding onto the love of her life. Gently, she kissed his cheek, then sobbed again in anguish.

She heard the door creak open, and tentative footsteps announced Wilson's too late arrival.

"Is he...is he...Cameron?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," she managed through her tears.

Wilson swallowed hard and dropped his head, kneeling next to the couch where his best friend had died. He reached out and grabbed her free hand, trying to comfort her, but still needing his own comforting at the same time.

She squeezed Wilson's hand blindly, then she did the hardest thing she ever thought she would do. She carefully slid off of the couch, lowering House's head to the cushion with a shaking hand.

"Was it...I mean did he...Did he say...anything...about me?"

She reached behind herself and drew him against her. "He couldn't... he didn't talk, Jimmy..."

He nodded blindly. He understood, but it hurt all the same.

She pressed her fingertips against her mouth, then pressed her fingers against House's cool lips. With a strangled sob, she turned into Wilson and held onto him for all she was worth.

"Cameron...Cameron..." He tried to comfort her, but he couldn't form the words. He felt agony welling up inside of him, pushing him to the edge.

"I want him... Jimmy. I want him back!"

"I know," he sobbed, "I know!"

She clung to him tighter, her only life preserver as she drowned in a sea of emotions. "It's not... right. It's not! This shouldn't... he shouldn't..." She couldn't hold herself up any longer, and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"I know," he whispered through his tears.

Blindly, she made it to the couch and draped her arm around House's stomach, as if that act could bring him back. With a muffled scream, she buried her face in his chest, her fingers tightly balling his shirt in her fist.

He dropped to his knees beside her, using one hand to rub small circles on her back, while gripping his best friend's limp fingers with the other.

"You said you were going to outlive us all," she whispered between sobs. "You promised, you bastard. You promised!"

"Cameron, please!"

She pushed away Wilson's hand and shook her head. "You promised... you wouldn't leave me," she finally said in a broken voice. _What am I going to do now?_

She ran her shaking fingers over the stubble that still stubbornly covered his cheeks, and for a moment, she could almost believe that he was just sleeping. But she knew she couldn't torture herself with that, and with that revelation, she finally quit fighting and buried herself in Wilson's arms.

TBC...

A/N: (sniff) Well, there ya'll have it. For the most part, we've finished the story, and there's three more chapters after this. We hope this was worth the time ya'll took to read it, and that ya'll will review!


	2. You're Gone

(Looks around nervously) Okay, okay, ya'll were a little upset with that first chapter... (readers glare) Alright, ya'll were REALLY upset. So I decided to update before the new ep tonight. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron's normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless as she parked her car in the lot of the funeral home, and she paused for a moment, then climbed out of the car.

Straightening her dress, she took a deep breath and stoically walked into the funeral home, not certain of what to expect, but knowing one thing. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't lose her composure. House wouldn't want that. It was almost as though she could hear him saying to get on with her life, but when she looked around, he wasn't there.

When she passed through the lobby and reached the double doors, a lump formed in the back of her throat at the sight that her eyes beheld. Nearly every pew was filled, and people were standing around and conversing in soft tones.

Immediately she recognized most of them as House's former patients, and she pressed her hand to her mouth.

Cuddy was the first to notice Cameron's arrival, and she gently smoothed back Wilson's hair from his head where it rested against her shoulder. "Jimmy..."

"Is she here?"

"Yes."

He nodded solemnly and turned around. "Allison."

Cameron's hand was still pressed against her mouth, as though if she moved it, the tears would come again. Instead, she eased an uncertain arm around Wilson and hugged him tightly.

But she stayed in his embrace only for a moment, and Cuddy was surprised when Cameron passed Wilson back into her arms, then walked away from the two.

"Do you think she's okay?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy hugged Wilson to her. "I don't know," she whispered, watching the younger woman become a rock for the others who needed comfort. "She's... she's had six months to grieve. Six months of knowing."

"That's not time to grieve," Wilson corrected her gently.

"But she had to live with it. She was there with him." Her arms unconsciously tightened around Wilson, and she rested her temple against his. "Are you...?"

"I will be," he reassured her softly. "You?"

"I... don't know." She breathed deeply and looked toward the front of the room.

"Is it time?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Not yet. She's not going up there."

She felt the tremor that went through his body, and she took his hand and gently led him to sit down on one of the benches in front. "Come here, Jimmy," she whispered, gently enveloping him in a warm and protective hug. She and House had been close, but she knew how deep the bond between him and the man in her arms had ran.

"It's just so...so hard to believe, Lisa."

"I know. I know it is," she whispered, tears breaking free as she rocked them back and forth.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Her hand went to rest against the back of his neck, pulling him closer, as though she could shield him from this. Shield both of them from this harsh reality.

"I - I'm sorry to - to do this to you, Lisa. I should - I should be better at this."

"It's fine," she murmured, closing her eyes. "We'll get through this... somehow..."

"It's time," he said suddenly. "She just went up."

Cuddy straightened up and slid an arm around his waist loosely, allowing him to choose where he wanted to be.

Cameron's legs shook as she made her way to the podium, and people began to take their seats. When a hushed silence fell over the room, she cleared her throat and began to speak into the microphone.

"I... I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Honestly, I was surprised that as many of you came as you did. He wasn't nice, and sometimes he was downright crude and nasty. But... the people who knew him knew better."

She looked specifically at Wilson and Cuddy, then continued. "Us who were blessed to know him that well saw a funny, brilliant, and even caring man, a part of himself he was all too good at hiding."

"He was," Wilson murmured to no one in particular.

Cuddy gently squeezed him and slid her hand into his.

"These last six months... I often wondered how I was going to say goodbye. How could I say goodbye to the man who had taught me so much? And one night, I asked him that very question."

"He told me... that he didn't want to say goodbye, and that he didn't want me to, either. So... every night, he'd just say, 'Good night, Allison. I'll see you later.'" She turned to the coffin, and her eyes welled with tears. "So I'll... I'll see you later, House."

"I wondered why that was the last thing he said to me," Wilson murmured.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, then held her hand in the air. "I know you're listening to this, House, but I don't care. This is what I wanted to do." With teary eyes, she turned around again.

She nodded shakily, and the music began to play softly.

_I said "Hello, I think I'm broken" _

_And though I was only jokin' _

_It took me by surprise when you agreed _

_I was trying to be clever _

_For the life of me, I never _

_Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead_

Cuddy looked ahead, but her hold didn't loosen on Wilson. Cameron was singing from the depths of her heart, and something within her own soul stirred. She stole a glance at Wilson, and for the briefest of moments, she wondered if he cared for her like she cared for him.

"She's a good singer," he said softly. "I didn't realize Cameron could sing."

Cuddy nodded slowly. "She is."

_You knew all my lines _

_You knew all my tricks _

_You knew how to heal that pain _

_No medicine can fix_

Cameron gripped the podium tighter as the music came to a crescendo.

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you _

_Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone_

Cuddy's eyes drifted over to the casket, and her breath caught in her throat. Wilson shuddered a little, and she carefully moved closer to him, hoping to give him strength as well as draw on his.

"He could be sleeping," he muttered.

Cuddy was startled a little by Wilson's voice, but she didn't show it. "Yeah, he could," she whispered.

"It's how he would have wanted it," Wilson continued in a low voice. "To look like he weren't really gone."

She tried to laugh, but it came out as a strangled sob. "He wouldn't want any of this."

"I know. But this is the next best thing."

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, for fear if she opened her mouth, more tears would fall instead.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay."

_Looking back, it's still surprising _

_I was sinking, you were rising _

_With a look you caught me in mid-air _

_Now I know God has His reasons _

_But sometimes it's hard to see them _

_When I awake and find that you're not there_

Cameron stared ahead at the wall at the far side of the room as she sang, knowing that if she met anyone's eyes, she would lose it. And she couldn't. Not now.

And if she allowed herself to think about it, the words that poured from her mouth were true. In the time she had worked with him, he had shown her so much, things that she wouldn't have learned elsewhere. And to know that tonight, when she went to lay down he wouldn't be there with that trademark smirk... A shudder went through her frame.

If there was ever a chance that she could believe in a higher power, it had been negated when he had been taken from her. If there was a God, how could he torture her by taking away one husband, only to take another lover away by the same means?

That question truly haunted her.

But then again, she had to believe in something, because she had been allowed to be there with him, to hold and comfort him when he truly needed it, even if it devastated her in every sense of the word.

In so many ways, he had changed her. And even if he didn't know it, she had changed him, simply by caring.

_You found hope in hopeless _

_You made crazy sane _

_You became the missing link _

_That helped me break my chains_

The music soared, and Cameron had to fight to keep her voice from breaking with tears.

Cuddy leaned back against the bench, her hand not leaving Wilson's.

"She's going to break," he muttered worriedly.

"No, she's not," Cuddy murmured back. "She's strong. This is important to her."

He nodded. "I know."

The song swelled, and her shaking hands gripped the wooden stand. She would not break. She would not screw this up. She poured her heart, soul and unshed tears into her voice as she continued.

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you _

_Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone _

_The bad news is you're gone _

_You're gone_

The notes of the piano slowed and finally came to a stop. As silence descended over the room, Cameron wiped at her eyes and stepped away from the podium, taking a seat near Wilson and Cuddy, but with a safe distance between them.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, and met her eyes. He didn't say anything, but he knew she understood. _It was lovely._

She felt Wilson's hand on hers, and she met his eyes briefly, receiving the silent message. But she couldn't bring herself hold his eyes. It would be too much. So she turned away and focused her eyes on a spot beyond the podium, not turning away from that spot.

He squeezed her hand and then released it, not wanting to overwhelm her. He knew she was hurting inside and that she just needed the moment to herself.

When the preacher stood up and began talking, she couldn't do it anymore. Standing up, she ignored the sympathetic looks and whispers as she walked unsteadily out of the room. Her steps became wider and faster, and she shoved open the doors that led outside. The thunder rumbled overhead, but she ignored it as she walked out into the rain, letting it wash over her as she walked.

TBC...

A/N: Whew, well, there ya'll have it. Most of you who've read my other House stories probably recognize this song from my first oneshot, You're Gone. It's a beautiful song, and oddly enough, one of my favorite Diamond Rio songs. So please review, and here's hoping we get a little Hameron action tonight. Am I right, my fellow Hamerons??


	3. Can You Feel Me?

All right, everyone, here is the third chapter of Don't Close Your Eyes. Only one more chapter to go after this. Enjoy this update, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours! (checks Santa's bag) Nope, not ours!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Why can't they just come out already?" Cameron demanded as another contraction forced her to bear down.

"Just be patient," Wilson said soothingly. "They'll come when they're ready."

"Yeah, well, I'm ready now!" she snapped, tossing her head back against the pillows.

He laughed lightly and squeezed her hand. "You're almost there."

"Almost being the word, Wilson!" After more than eighteen hours of labor, Cameron was at the point where she was ready to just give up. But her children had other ideas.

"Okay, Allison," Cuddy called from the end of the bed. "I see a head!"

"See, told you," Wilson said, smirking. "They were almost there."

"Now, you need to push as hard as you can, all right?" Cuddy asked, and Cameron screamed as she complied with Cuddy's demand.

The baby slid easily into Cuddy's hands, and she quickly wrapped a receiving blanket around the now squalling newborn. "Here's the first one. A girl," Cuddy announced, and Cameron felt tears pour down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," Wilson murmured.

Cameron continued to cry as Cuddy handed her the baby, and she held her close to her chest. "My baby girl," she whispered as the baby's cries quickly abated.

"Do you have a name picked out?" he asked curiously.

"Her name is Isabella. Isabella Cameron House," she answered, handing the baby reluctantly to Wilson as Cuddy returned to her seat at the end of the bed.

"Hi there, Isabella," Wilson cooed as he admired the precious bundle.

After a few moments, Cuddy said, "This could take a little while, Allison. It looks like he's not quite ready to join us."

Cameron groaned and fell back against the pillows, burying one hand in her hair as she shut her eyes. "Just like Daddy. Can't do anything according to schedule," she muttered.

Wilson laughed. "He gets there in the end."

"And makes me suffer."

"Just give him time. Slow and steady wins the race, you know."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one giving birth!"

Cuddy looked up from her stool. "I have to agree with her, Jimmy. When you give birth, then you can say that."

He threw up his hands in resignation. "Fine, fine!"

Two exhausting hours later, the contractions were on top of each other again, and Cuddy smiled. "Okay, you've got to start pushing again, Allison."

Cameron groaned and gripped Wilson's hand as tightly as she could. "Damn it, this hurts!" she panted.

"Just try to relax," he said tentatively, not wanting to incite any more screams.

"Say that again, Jimmy, and I'll kill you!" she hissed, clenching her eyes shut.

He squeezed her hand and laughed nervously. "You're almost done."

A few minutes later, the second baby slid into the world, but instead of the sound of the child's first wails, all Cameron heard was Cuddy's concerned murmurs as the nurses took the baby. Falling back against the pillows, she whispered, "What's wrong? What's going on, Jimmy? Where are they taking him?"

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck," he murmured softly. "They're working on him now."

"No... no, not my son," she whispered, turning to bury her face in Wilson's shoulder.

He stroked her hair soothingly. "He'll be okay, Cameron."

Cuddy appeared on the other side of the bed, a tiny blue bundle cradled carefully in her arms. "You can hold him for a minute, Allison, but then we have to take him to NICU," she whispered, handing the tiny bundle to Cameron.

"You got a name for this little guy?" Wilson asked softly,

She touched her son's cheek and kissed his little forehead. "Gregory James, if you don't mind, Jimmy," she whispered.

Wilson chuckled. "No I don't mind," he murmured, "but House would."

"I don't care," she murmured as Cuddy took the baby away from her again. "That's his name."

Wilson smiled sadly, thinking about what his best friend would have said. God, it hurt to miss him, but Cameron's heart had to be aching even more.

A nurse with a kind smile handed Isabella to Cameron again, and she gladly took her daughter and held her close. "My baby girl."

Cuddy looked at Cameron, then sent Wilson a glance as she said, "I'm... going to go with him. I'll take care of him, Allison."

Cameron nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of her daughter.

"Get some sleep," he said. "You must be exhausted."

With great reluctance, she handed the baby to Wilson, then settled back against the pillows.

As her eyes slid shut against her will, she managed to murmur, "Keep her safe for me, Jimmy."

He smiled softly, watching the new mother succumb to her exhaustion. He gently laid the new Isabella in her bassinet. "I will."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron started awake deep in the night, and for a moment, she wondered what had awakened her. Thinking that the baby had started crying, she sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

That's when she saw him. Blinking once, twice, to wipe the sleep away, she whispered, "H-House?"

He stared back at her, nodding his head ever so slightly.

She continued to stare at him, then shook her head ever so slowly. Dream, hallucination... this couldn't be real. "Why... why are you here?"

He didn't lower his gaze, but continued to watch her. "I came to see you," he answered slowly.

She swallowed thickly, and her eyes drifted lower, to the baby laying in the clear bassinet. Her gaze flickered up again.

"I see you have friends."

Confusion filled her blue green eyes. "Sh-she looks just like you..." she managed, swinging her legs slowly over the side of the bed.

"Well of course she would. I'm the better looking of us, you know."

She laughed quietly, and suddenly a terrible fear filled her. But she swallowed it and gripped the blanket tighter. "Her name is Isabella."

"That's an interesting choice for a name." He paused, and then added, "Why'd you pick it?"

"It went well with House."

His blue eyes widened, and then he looked down at his feet. "I told you I didn't want her to have my name."

"Didn't care. She's your daughter." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Allison."

"I can't help it. Do you know... what it did to me when I lost you?"

He didn't have an answer to this, but he took a tentative step forward.

She covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "And you weren't here... to see any of it. To feel the first time she kicked, or to be with me when she was born." Her entire body began to shake.

He looked down, unable to watch the tears fall from her eyes any longer. "What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "There's nothing you can say, House! I can't... touch you, or kiss or hold you anymore. And now, I'm sitting here talking to your ghost," she said bitterly.

"I'm a very attractive ghost."

"But a ghost still."

"Would you prefer nothing?"

"I don't know. Either way, it hurts." She stood up sorely and walked across the floor to the clear bassinet, carefully picking up their daughter and cradling her to her chest.

He watched her cradle her daughter - their daughter. "She's beautiful," he murmured.

"She's ours. And she's going to be breaking the heart of every boy she meets by the time she's five."

"I don't doubt it."

"I... I didn't know," she managed to whisper through the tears.

"Didn't know what?"

"I found out two days after... after your funeral."

"It's wouldn't have mattered."

"But you should have known..." She dropped her chin to her chest and looked down at the baby, who was starting to wake up.

"So I could stick around and suffer longer?"

That barb stung, and she realized how much power he still had over her, even seven months after his death. "Why are you doing this to me? I did everything I possibly could have."

"Then let me go."

"It's not that damn easy! That wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed... to have a life together. We weren't... I wasn't..." The baby in her arms sensed her distress and began to cry, and she began to rock back and forth slowly. "Shh, shh," she whispered.

"You're just making it too hard. Dying is easy."

"I know. I watched," she whispered bitterly.

"We both suffered, Cameron. The last part was easy. The rest of it was hell."

"Everyone criticized me... they couldn't understand... I love you, Greg. I wasn't going to walk away, no matter how much you or anyone else wanted me to."

"You like damaged people, Cameron." He looked directly at her. "I'm not damaged anymore."

The baby had stopped crying and nestled against Cameron's furiously beating heart. She slowly stood up and approached him, not really sure what she would, or should, expect.

"She likes you."

"She's my daughter. I love her."

"And you should. She's your last remaining link to me."

"They're both part of you, just like you're a part of me. I'll always have that part." She hugged the little baby closer to her.

His jaw dropped. "They?"

She couldn't suppress the small smile that quirked her lips. "What? I thought you were all knowing."

He didn't answer her last jest. "You named another kid after me?" he asked accusingly

"Yes. Well, kind of. A little guy. His name's Gregory James House."

"Change it."

She shook her head. "No."

"Cameron..."

"Greg, it's important to me. I named him after you, and Wilson because he was there... when you couldn't be."

"I don't want a kid named after me, no matter how important it is to you."

"What are you going to do? Haunt me? You already do."

"That's not funny."

"I never said it was."

He sighed and then gestured towards Isabella. "Can I hold her?"

Her eyes widened. "How...?"

"Just bring her here."

She looked at him, then closed the distance between them, her eyes filling with tears again as she laid their daughter in his arms.

"Can you feel me?" he whispered.

She paused, then laid a trembling hand on his arm. His skin was warm to her touch, and she nodded and sobbed.

"Allison..." he murmured.

She pressed a hand to her mouth, and after a few minutes, she whispered, "You should see him."

"I would rather see you."

"But..." She raised her head and look up into his eyes. "Is he... I mean, do you know?"

"He is...strong." He paused and then added, "Just like his mother."

"And his father. Greg... they only let me hold him for a minute. She was fine, so they let her stay with me."

"He misses you."

She stared at him for a moment longer, then took another step and tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm against her, and she rested her forehead against his chest.

"Cameron," he whispered, "I can't feel you."

"But I can feel you," she choked out, her entire body suddenly shivering.

"No," he corrected her softly, "you only think you can."

"I can't... I can't do this. Y-you..." She slowly took the baby out of his arms and kissed her head, then held her to her chest again.

"I don't mind. You can touch me, if you think that will comfort you."

"N-no. I just... want you back. But I can't have that."

"You have Gregory House."

"It's not the same." She met his eyes again, unable to mask the pain there. "But they're yours, and I love them... more than I thought was possible."

"How's Wilson?"

"He's... fine. He even misses you."

"Tell him I say hi."

"If he'll believe me." She shook her head. "I'm still... trying to believe that you're here..." She laid an unsteady hand against his scruffy cheek. "That I'm touching you."

"Kiss me."

"You can't feel it. And it just hurts so damn bad."

"But you can."

"This... it's killing me." Then she shifted the baby to one arm, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him down. Her breathing became erratic, and she pressed her lips against his.

He broke away in surprise. "I feel something."

She quickly crossed the floor and laid the sleeping baby in her bassinet, then walked back to House. Without a word, she reclaimed her place and held him to her tightly, her lips pressing firmly against his.

He wished he could feel her lips beneath his, and he knew she had mistaken him for what he meant. She could feel him because he was real to her. He could feel her love for him radiated in her kiss.

Reluctantly she pulled away, hiding more tears by resting her head against his chest. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, and her other arm slid around his waist, as though she could keep him there simply by holding him. But she knew she couldn't. It hadn't worked before, and it wasn't going to work now.

"It's lonely without you."

"I miss you. Even with everyone checking on me... they're just not you."

"Maybe you'll see me again someday."

Burying her face further in his chest, she whispered, "What's it like?"

"I can't answer that."

She looked at him, slightly confused.

"I don't believe in the afterlife."

"Then how can we be together?" she asked quietly.

"You believe in the afterlife, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." he nodded pointedly.

She tried to release him, but found that she wasn't quite ready. So she kept her head where it was. "I love you, even if this isn't real," she said sadly.

"I love you, even though this isn't real."

She thought more tears would have fallen, but they didn't. Slowly, she pulled away, but kept her arms around his waist.

"I have something for you."

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's not going to be that easy."

"What are you talking about, Greg?"

"I left something for you. Before I died. I was hoping you'd have found it already."

"What was that?"

"Various things. Little things, mostly. Things you could remember me by."

"I could never forget you, House. No matter how hard I try."

"But those that don't know me need something to go by."

Her hand drifted up to rest against the back of his neck, and for a moment, just a moment, she felt like she could forget what had happened.

"It's in a floorboard under the bed," he was saying. "In an old box."

For a few moments, she wasn't sure what to say. Then she found her voice and said, "I'll get it... when we go home."

"I hope it helps you," he murmured.

She lightly fingered the hairs on the back of his neck, something she thought she'd never be able to do again. "Wh-when... does this end?"

"Whenever you can let go."

"I need..." She lowered her head for a moment to focus her thoughts and gain a grip on her emotions. "I want one more night... the rest of tonight."

"I have all the time in the world."

She slowly pulled her arms away, then tucked her hand into his and pulled him to the bed. Silently, she laid on her side and waited for him to join her.

"I won't feel anything, you know," he cautioned.

"But I do," she whispered as he slid in beside her. She reached behind herself and found his arm, pulling it over her waist. "I need this. Please."

He touched her cheek softly. "Okay."

She turned over to face him and rested her forehead against his. "I'm going to take care of them," she whispered, stifling a yawn. "I've always wanted to be a mom."

"You will be good at it," he murmured into her hair.

"I hope you're right." She snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing quietly. "And I have pictures and tapes... of you."

"Naughty girl."

She couldn't help but laugh quietly. "There's the House I know."

"He was never gone."

"But I haven't seen him in months."

"Then you didn't look hard enough."

She smiled. "And knowing my luck, I'll be seeing it even more in a few months."

"Then you'd be a very lucky woman."

"I don't know about that. And if your son's first words are 'Everybody lies', when I get wherever you are, I'll kick your ass all over the place."

"You could never kick my ass, Cameron."

"Hmm... we'll see about that."

"Hopefully it won't be for awhile," he added softly. "I want you to have time with your - our - kids."

"If I live to see our kids grow up and lead their own happy lives, I'll be satisfied." Then she added softly, "Maybe even a grandchild or two."

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Greg. It wasn't your fault... that you had cancer. And I never once regretted staying with you."

"You didn't deserve this."

"But I love you. And now, I have two beautiful reasons to keep me going."

"Wilson," he said suddenly.

She opened her eyes. "What about him?"

"I want him to be the godfather."

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow." She paused before adding, "He's already Uncle Jimmy to them."

"Fitting."

She nodded. "And Cuddy already decided that she's their aunt," she said slyly.

"Oh, my God."

Laughing, she said warningly, "And if your son starts taunting her..."

"Then I'll know he's my son."

Time passed in silence, and finally she said, "When I wake up, I'm going to go see him. And bring his sister, too."

"He'd like that."

"I hope so." Another moment of quiet. "He has your eyes."

"You have my love."

"You always had me. From the first time you insulted my coffee and made a smart ass comment about Chase."

"Of course. I was too damn attractive to pass by."

She chuckled and brushed her lips against his, not remembering that he couldn't feel it. "Of course you were."

"Be careful with your heart," he cautioned gently, bringing his hands to her chest.

"I try to be. But I lost it almost five years ago."

"Keep it safe for me now."

She gripped his hands and held them against her heart as tightly as she could, willing him to feel. "I will."

He stroked her hair, though he could not feel it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She drifted off to sleep in House's arms, not caring that she didn't know what it was. But when she awoke and he wasn't there beside her, she felt her heart rip in half again. Then she heard her daughter's cries.

With a slight groan, she pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to the isolette, lifting the little baby into her arms.

"Shh, shh, Izzy," she whispered, rocking her daughter gently. The newborn continued to cry, and she looked around the room. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she whispered. "We're going to go see your brother. That will make us all feel better."

As if she understood, Isabella's cries ceased, and she snuggled down into Cameron's arms as Cameron carried her out of the hospital room.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, there ya go. We both cried as we wrote this chapter, because it was so emotional for both of us. We hope that ya'll enjoyed this, and remember, the next chapter is the final chapter. Thanks again for reading, and please remember to review!


	4. My Immortal

Okay, here it is, everyone. The final chapter of Don't Close Your Eyes. This has been a very emotional story for both Essy and myself, and all of the readers of this story. We hope that this will be the conclusion everyone was hoping for, and that ya'll will enjoy it. So read, and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: Not ours!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cameron sighed quietly as she sat down at the piano, her trembling hands running slowly along the ivory keys.

The house was quiet, filled only with memories and the echoing sounds of laughter that wouldn't return until another day. All around her were pictures of her children, her little bunnies, from their birth until the present day. Pictures of her and her seven grandchildren also adorned the walls, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Opening her eyes again, she began playing the keys gently, the empty house filling with the notes of a sad, pain filled song of loss and life. And in the back of her mind, a dusty old memory came to life once more.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much _

_That time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

In her mind's eye, she could see her and House together again, laughing as he made fun of Chase, or her grinning as she rode upon the back of his motorcycle.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by _

_The life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much _

_That time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have a__ll of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself _

_That you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have a__ll of me_

Her voice cracked, but she sang on, stopping only when her fingers and heart began to ache. "You still have me, Greg," she whispered, but the whisper was loud as a scream in the desolate silence.

She started to close the lid of the piano, but couldn't bring herself to do it completely. Instead, she picked up her cup of tea and walked over to the couch, sitting down with a weary sigh.

Little Greg had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps, not that it surprised anyone who worked with House. They had both grown up hearing stories of their father's amazing career (despite his crude and misanthropic ways) and knew almost every story of his bold and sometimes inconsiderate ways. But that didn't deter her little boy, who was so much like his father.

And now, he lived in New Jersey and worked in the very same hospital his father had saved lives in. Happily married with three children, he visited his mother as often as he could.

Isabella was exactly as her mother predicted she would be. From the time she was able to smile, she stole the heart of every man who laid eyes on her. But unlike her brother, she had chosen a career in writing, and was a successful author with four beautiful children and a husband who doted on every one of them.

Izzy had entertained ideas of traveling the world, but when she had met her husband, she had decided to stay in New Jersey and pursue her writing career.

And Allison Cameron couldn't have been more proud of her children if she had tried.

She sighed softly at the memories and set her cup down. Then she stretched out on the couch, tucking one hand under her head and staring intently at the piano where the love of her life had spent so much of his own life over forty years ago.

"It's a beautiful song."

Cameron jumped a little, startled by the familiar voice. Turning her head, her lips curled into a lazy smile. "House..."

"It's been a long time, Allison."

"A very long time. I've missed you."

He closed some of the distance between them. "I've missed you too."

She reached out and wrapped her hand around his. "You were right. He's a strong little guy- a man," she corrected herself softly.

"I can feel you," he said softly. "You are close to death."

She loosened her grip a little and smiled tiredly. "They look just like you, you know?" she said, picking up a picture from the end table by the couch and showing it to him."I'm better looking than all of them. I had a cane."

She laughed. "He has your sarcasm. And he likes to tease Lisa."

"God, how old is she now?"

"Too old, in her words."

"Still wearing inappropriate clothing to work?"

"She retired a long time ago. It's her daughter who's wearing the inappropriate clothing now."

House raised his eyebrows, but didn't otherwise comment. He ran his hand through Cameron's gray hair. "Where are Chase and Foreman?"

"Uhm... Chase moved back to Australia, a few years after the kids were born. He's got his own family. And Foreman is heading his own hospital in New York."

"And Wilson?"

A sly grin appeared on her face. "Your in-law."

"What?"

"He and Cuddy had a daughter, and your son couldn't resist her charm."

House shook his head. "No...no...no! The idiot!"

She started laughing softly. "They have three kids."

"No," he moaned. "Stop telling me this."

"They're gorgeous kids. A beautiful family. And you'll be so proud. Your son took over your job. He loves working there."

House looked scandalized.

"And Izzy... well, I guess I shouldn't even tell you who she married."

"Chase's daughter?"

"Chase's son."

House sighed loudly with relief. "At least she's not a lesbian."

She chuckled again. "No. They've got four babies, and she's pregnant again."

"Dear GOD! What happened to all of you people?"

She continued laughing. "We just lost our minds, House."

"It's good to hear you laugh, Cameron. I'm glad you were able to move on."

"It doesn't mean I stopped missing you. And your children know every one of your stories."

"We won't be apart for much longer."

She sighed softly and covered his hand where it was buried in her hair.

"Are you ready?"

She pulled him closer, slowly sitting up so he could sit down beside her. Then she pulled his arm around her and snuggled into his side. "Don't ever leave me again, Greg," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't have to."

"Good." Her eyelids drooped against her will, and she could feel her own heart slowing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Allison."

Her hand slid over to his heart, and she smiled faintly when she felt movement. "Can you feel me now?" she asked softly.

"Ever since I got here."

She sighed again and chuckled quietly. "Good... I can feel you, too..."

He slowly bent over and kissed her lips gently. "Just a little bit longer now."

She returned the kiss, and her head dropped into the crook of his neck. Nuzzling her face into his warm skin, she sighed contently.

"Was it a good life?"

"It was... your children made it worth it..."

"They'll miss you," he reminded her softly.

"I'll... miss them, too.."

"They'll be okay," he murmured reassuringly.

"I know," she whispered. "They're strong. They'll be fine."

"Dying is easy," he whispered.

"You're here."

"Let go."

She sighed again, and for a moment, she felt time stop. Her eyes closed, and when she could open them again, she was on the other side of the house, looking at herself lying on the couch.

Catching the reflection of a mirror, she looked and was surprised to find all the wrinkles and scars gone, replaced with skin she hadn't had in years.

"Wow," she muttered, surprised by how young her voice sounded.

"Told you," he said.

She turned around, and a smile lit up her face. "Greg."

"Allison."

Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I've missed you so much, you arrogant son of a bitch," she muttered, grasping his shirt in her hands.

"Shut up," he muttered, capturing her mouth with his.

"Don't tell me to shut up," she whispered after a few moments. "Remember, I can kick your ass."

"You've waited long enough." He turned around. "My ass is all yours."

She grinned and turned him around again, engulfing him in another hug. "It's a fine ass, but that's not all I've missed."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

She grinned slyly. "Well, I've missed your huge... smile."

"I don't smile. I bare my teeth and growl."

"Yeah, okay." She rested her forehead against his and twined her arms around his neck. "And I bite."

"I like biting."

"I remember, very well."

"I'm sure." He smirked.

She suddenly burst into wild laughter and hugged him as tightly as she could. "This feels so good," she murmured, burying her face in his neck.

He inhaled the scent of her hair, breathing in her aroma deeply. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Of course," she murmured, sliding her hand under his shirt. "You were always worth it, Greg." She peered over his shoulder at the couch again, then slid her hand into his and pulled him toward the back door. "Come on. I have something to show you."

He followed her curiously, wondering what could be behind this mysterious door of hers.

She led him outside to a big backyard, where an old, decaying tree house resided in a large oak tree. Guiding him to the tree, she pointed to a patch of flowers. "This was your kid's idea," she murmured, pulling his arms around her waist and leaning against his chest.

"They know their daddy, even if they never met you. One of their favorite bedtime stories was our first non date date."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, dear."

"You're not cute."

"Yes I am. And you know what else?"

"Do I even want to know?"

She smirked. "You can't catch me!" she laughed, pulling out of his arms and taking off across the grassy yard.

He tore off after her, relishing the use of both legs. He caught up easily and grabbed her from behind around the waist.

"No!" she squeaked, playfully struggling against him.

"How about some of this?" he asked, as he began tickling her stomach.

She squealed again and twisted, sending them both toppling to the soft grass beneath their feet.

"I love seeing you in this position," he commented lightly, noting how she landed directly on top of him.

She brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down, brushing her lips softly against his. And as the soft light enveloped both of them and she held him tightly, she finally felt complete again.

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. That's the end of this story. We hope ya'll enjoyed it, and if ya'll liked this story, check out our next one, coming soon. It's still untitled, but it'll be posted under my penname, obsessedwithstabler. So keep an eye out for that, and happy reading!


End file.
